A Night of Dominance
by TC Stark
Summary: Just a graphic one shot between Hwoarang and an OC, please review


TC Stark: This is my first Tekken story, I've been playing the 5th one lately and fell back in love with it since I only have that and Tag Tournament. This isn't a full story since I have others in other sections I'm working on. For now this is just a one shot, a graphic one shot between Hwoarang/OC. If it get's good reviews and I complete my other stories, I'll make a story based around my character for now, here it is.

Disclaimer: I only own my character Veronica Vita, besides that I don't own anything else.

-A Night of Dominance-

She didn't know how it happened, how she ended up here. It was confusing really, her Veronica Vito, in such a situation she couldn't really understand it herself. She was always a girl of morals, a bad ass but at the same time always sticking to her pride. After all, she was American, she was proud and vowed never to let any man get in her way of winning.

But here she was, lying on the bed with a bra and her jeans on. She just stared at the ceiling, waiting for the man to finish up his beer. They started off as enemies; she hated him and in a way still did. HE was the asshole that beat her each time, the asshole who drove her home each time Paul Phoenix abandoned her at the bar after they made out, and he was the asshole who just showed up at her door.

He was probably the most powerful man on the Tekken tournament; he was strong and was a total jackass, besides that he was a Korean, totally away from the usual men she liked. HE thought he was so great, even beating Jin Kazama, his rival and just a complete asshole. He was Korean, escaping from the military; she was a white American girl, young.

After a while though she had started to talk to him, after her friend Paul Phoenix ditched her a few times at the bar he had rode her home on his bike. Then after a night of almost being raped by some drunken men at a local rock club, she was forced to thank the idiot and practically owe him her life. That was the horrible things about being saved, the other person always wanted to be thanked.

That's how she ended up here, having Hwoarang climb on top of her, forced his tongue down her throat. She could feel his erection pulsing through his pants, hard against her thighs. He wasted no time in sliding his hands up her body, taking his time to bite her lips, his luscious lips kidding hers, forcing her mouth open so their tongues could play. He was powerful too, he wouldn't let her have any control, his knees pressing her legs apart and his hands keeping her shoulders down.

She couldn't care much though, she'd had never felt so much arousal coming from one man, one man who would gladly make her scream his name. He almost growled, his red hair covering his face as his naked chest pressed against her, making the girl feel his weight crushing her body. Again she didn't care, gasping as his hands went to work in undoing her bra.

He had to smirk; her nipples were pierced, how lovely. Hwoarang couldn't help but bend down, biting the left nipple, tickling it with his tongue. Enjoying her moans, he gently massaged the other with his thumb, motioning circles around the nipple until it was nice and hard. That's how he liked the, hard, like his cock was at the moment. He felt as if he were to explode right then, but he had to tease her first.

Biting her neck, his hands worked slowly to undo her pants, her legs were lovely and he loved her pierced navel. What he loved most of all though, was rubbing her private part; she was already wet even before he had touched her. Her eyes were closed and her head was back, her pussy was throbbing and burning, God why did she let a man get to her so much.

Sucking on her collar bone gently, he felt her wrapping her slender arms around his neck, he hated when they got affectionate, "Don't do that."

Veronica blinked, feeling him massage her clit more, "Why? Isn't this what you've wanted? What you've been trying to do."

Hwoarang smirked, "I've always wanted to fuck you, but that's your fault for being so damn cute."

Letting out a moan/chuckle, she let her head lay back down, having her arms hand above her head. She should have known, the Korean was a man not to make love with, but to have rough sex with. And he would do anything at all costs to make sure she wasn't affectionate at all towards him. He wanted her there, to lay there and to scream his name, not to participate.

His growl cooed its sound in her ear, going to bite her neck as there was already a hickey on the other side of the skin. Strong hands gripped her sides, pushing her down as she had to whimper, her hearts racing, her head dizzy, her pussy tight. Veronica welcomed his tongue back into her mouth, biting his lower lip gently as he didn't hesitate to rip her underwear off. Oh God.

Watching her naked chest rise up and down, Hwoarang snickered, undoing his own jeans and pulling his member out. The only time he liked naked sex was in the shower, besides that he at least kept his jeans on, but the woman had to be naked. For once, his enemy, the woman he beat the shit out of every match, seemed to understand exactly what he wanted to do to her.

There was a slight scream as his member plunged into the void between the girl's legs, hurting and burning sensations surging through her body. Though with every push there was pain, there was also pleasure, a pleasure that no man had ever inflicted on her before. And here she was letting this asshole do what he wanted, making her moan with each push, him grunting with his entrance.

That's how it was, in, out slightly, then back in, trying to get all of himself in there, not carrying how much she whimpered nor how much she cried. By now his hair was covering his face, his hands gripping her wrists above her head, the bed moving. His knees leaned heavily on her legs, thrusting in and out, her pussy wet, gripping his member tightly as he knew she was a virgin. How precious, not for long.

As graphic as it was, it was like his thing had a heart beat, throbbing, beating inside of her. Her eyes were closed tight, but his weren't, he couldn't stand not looking at the look on her face. It amused him, how helpless she looked as if he were hurting her. Though he imagined he was, but who cared? They were both in heat and he knew she wanted this as much as he did, hate made a great excuse for sex.

Moaning, her back arched once more while gripping the sheets, gasping small whimpers. He grinned, plunging in, slowing down slightly so she could feel his breath on her lips. His left hand reaches up, gripping her hair tightly, pulling her head back to force her eyes open. Their breaths breathed at the same time, heavily, fast, their eyes looking into each other's, their heart beats throbbing.

He smirked, his lips almost touching hers, "What's my name?"

"Hwoarang." Veronica cooed softly, her knees weak.

The Korean growled, gripping her hair harder, "What's my fucking name?"

With a hard plunge, Veronica screamed loudly, "HWOARANG! YOUR NAME'S HWOARANG!"

Hwoarang smirked, going in faster, harder as he felt himself almost reaching climax. He was sure that he had given her the ride of her life. Having to chuckle a bit, he heard her orgasm, crying practically as he soon followed after quickly pulling out of her. They both just stayed there, breathing in and out, both gripping the bed sheets, gulping. As experienced as he was, he had to admit it was fun.

Veronica groaned, closing her eyes, still feeling her void throbbing and her heart beating. She couldn't believe what she had just did, she had had sex with Hwoarang, that asshole of a man who was too powerful for her own good. She had beaten every person in this damn tour, except him, each time she thought she was good, he came in with that stupid arrogance of him and shot her back down.

But none of that could come to her head because she couldn't deny how much heat she was in. Hwoarang had took her virginity and made her scream his name. It was amazing, she never thought sex would be this good. She never thought it would be with him. She imagined herself having sex with Paul, even though her best friend and decades older than her, they always flirted and just had fun.

Here she was, laying now besides the Korean man. She knew he thought the same way, the stupid American she was, the woman who had no idea what was going on, just in the tournament for fame. The women he usually screwed were Asian girls, Korean and Japanese mostly who usually threw themselves at him for his bad boy image and were often a bore.

But Veronica was different, she was mean and wasn't impressed by his punk style. He had to be kind though, doing something he never did for a woman. Wrapping an arm around her, he allowed her to wrap her slender arms around his muscular waist, after all it was after sex. His hand slid down her tattooed back, her hair tickling his chest and his heartbeat in her ear.

Hwoarang smirked, laying back and looking up at the ceiling, "I'ma get a beer, want anything?"

"A Smirnoff Triple black." Veronica whispered, exhausted.

Gently pushing her naked body aside, the Korean man stood up and zipped up his pants, opening up his drawer to throw on a Motorhead shirt, looking around to see her Guns n Roses shirt and ripped jeans on the floor. He had to chuckle, opening the door of his hotel room and closing it behind him. He grinned as he saw Paul Phoenix walk by, drunk and blinking as the Korean ball saluted him while walking by, "Hey, Paul."

TC Stark: Review


End file.
